Percy Jackson and Gallagher Girls in San Fransico
by apollo7448
Summary: this story takes place after GG4 and SoN but before GG5 and MoA. spoilers. in san fransico percy and his friends meet cammie and her friends.What will happen when the two worlds combine?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

Every one was tense. They all needed time to let loose and enjoy for a few hours, but how to do that. It's not like going to New Rome isn't fun, but they really needed to get out. Percy could tell some of the others felt trapped. Oh! Why didn't he think of it before? They could all go to San Francisco, a night on the town or whatever. It would be great, if they could avoid monsters and get Reyna's approval. Percy went to find the others and see what they thought of his brilliant plan.

They were all huddled together, talking about Percy's idea. Leo, Annabeth and Frank were in favor; Jason, Piper, and Hazel were still undecided. They had already though come to a silent agreement. If one person didn't want to go then no one was going.

"What about all the monsters? They aren't just going to forget about us." Hazel argued.

"Well that's part of it. The risk will make it exciting and worth it." Annabeth said. Percy was glad she had joined his side. His argument hadn't been going to well.

"So we risk our lives and the world for what? Dinner?" Piper asked.

"No" Leo put in, "we'd do more than dinner. We'd go to the movies and maybe the beach. It would be like a date."

"Then Leo, you would be the only one without a date." Piper said.

"So it wouldn't be a date," Leo said, sullen, "but at least we'd still get out of this prison. I mean camp."

Jason hadn't said anything this whole time. "We should go. It would be good to get out. We'll go crazy if we stay locked up in here surround by war plans."

"Why do you have to make such a convincing argument? I have to be for this idea now, because I know for sure I _will _go crazy if I stay in here much longer." Hazel said.

"Piper that leaves just you. If you don't want to go we won't." Percy said.

"Fine, I'll go, but if any one gets killed it's not my fault."

"Great, better take as many weapons as possible though, just in case." Percy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

She needed to rest. If she kept going she'd collapse. The circle was relentless. She hadn't had a break since… well it would be better if she didn't think about that. No matter what her disguise, no matter what her name, they still found her. It was like they knew her. She could barely stay a step ahead.

San Francisco was the perfect place to hide. They'd never find her here. Cammie turned the corner. A goodwill clothes donation box was standing there. She really needed some new clothes. She'd be easier to spot if she was dirty and wearing the same clothes she had worn the past few days.

Cammie dug through the box. She pulled out jeans and a black t-shirt. Maybe not the best of disguises, but over the past few weeks she had learned not to be picky.

She stripped down right there next the box and put on her 'new' clothes.

Now for some food and some rest. The food shouldn't be much of a problem. It was the rest that worried her. If only she had a partner. Some to guard her back, but she had already decided to leave her friends out of this mess.

When Cammie walked out of that ally no one would have recognized her, not even Zach. Oh god she missed him. Maybe she should have invited him. Not only was he good arm candy, but a great spy. Back to her appearance. She had stuffed her hair up into a short platinum blonde wig. She was wearing siren red lipstick and huge square sunglasses to hide her eyes.

She walked until she found a small café. Inside she ordered a sandwich and coke. Unfortunately the service was slow. She was there for almost a half an hour before she got her sandwich. Just as she was about to dig in the door chimed. The hairs on the back of Cammie's neck stood on end. Danger! her spy senses were practically screaming. She didn't bother to escape. She had heard people come in the back room making sure she didn't escape. She was surrounded. There was no way she would make it.

She was still eating her sandwich. It was pretty good…for a last meal. She sup as till didn't look they all gathered around her. Hopefully they wouldn't cause a scene. The last thing Cammie wanted to do was involve some poor citizens.

A strangely familiar voice said, "Can we join you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

The day started out pretty normal, or as normal as you can get when you have to strap on weapons just to go outside. So yeah, just another day.

We all met at the Tiber. Percy crossed first followed by the rest of us. We were all connected so Percy could will us to stay dry. Then we walked out of the tunnel into the early morning traffic.

We crossed the highway and wandered to the nearest bus stop. We caught a bus to inner San Francisco.

We really hadn't made any plans for the day but we all agreed our first stop should be breakfast.

Inside a small café everything looked normal, there was only one other customer. Which was the only reason Annabeth noticed her. She had blonde hair and sunglasses that covered almost all her face. The group sat down at a table near the door and tried not to look nervous.

It was the first time in what seemed like forever that anyone of them had been out of the one or the other camps for pleasure. Where were the monsters? Annabeth couldn't help thinking. They rarely went this long without being attacked. Pushing those thoughts away Annabeth ordered breakfast and made small talk with the others.

After breakfast they were a little calmer. On their way out the passed a group of serious looking girls. Outside they were laughing and talking loudly when something grabbed Annabeth around the waist and hauled her backwards. She could only let out a partial scream before a scale encrusted hand covered her mouth.

This creature must have been fast otherwise the others would have caught it by now. As she was dragged along Annabeth could make out walls on either side of her like an ally. Suddenly the walls opened up into a big chamber

The others had caught up to Annabeth. Arrows, swords, and daggers were all pointed at the creature.

Form behind her a woman's voice hissed, "fine, fine, you win."

Annabeth was shoved away form the creature as it made a break for the wall. It hit the wall and kept going like the wall wasn't even there. When Jason and Percy tried to follow it they bounced off the wall. Of course it would only work for the monster.

Percy rushed to Annabeth's side. She found it kind of sweet. Everyone was looking at her.

"What was that?" Jason finally asked.

Annabeth thought back to how the creature had looked. It had had long black hair and yellow snake eyes. Its body had looked like a normal woman's except it had jewel green scales for skin. A forked tongue had scented the air like a snake, she was definitely a monster.

Annabeth thought back through all the myths and monsters she knew. Lamia. That's what it was, but she had been mortal. How…Geae's work again.

All this took place in the span of a few seconds. "That was Lamia," Annabeth said. "She had been one of Zeus' lovers. Hera punished her by turning her into an ugly snake woman. Some said she snatched travelers and ate them." She could practically hear the gears turning in everyone's mind. Percy grabbed her and hugged her so hard that she could barely breath.

"Don't ever do that again." Percy said like it was some how her fault.

Suddenly Lamia spoke. "You may have gotten rid of me easily, but lets see how you handle my pets!"

Metal bars slammed down over the exit. Four doors on the back wall opened slowly reveling lamia's 'pets'.

Behind the first door an eight headed hydra stomped out. The second hid three griffins. The Minotaur stalked out of the third. The last had two ten-foot-long scorpions.

"The Minotaur's mine." Percy whispered. They had automatically gathered in a group, backs to each other. "I think frank and Hazel should take the griffins. They have the most experience."

"okay." Annabeth said. " Leo we're going to need you on the hydra. When someone cuts of a head, burn the stump. Jason? Piper? Which one of you wants to help him?"

"I will." Piper said.

"That just leaves you and me, Annabeth. Ready to kick some scorpion butt?" Jason asked.

"Go!" Annabeth shouted for an answer.

**Gallagher fans: gg5 will be coming out early. It will come out March 13, 2012.**

**Also sorry about the amount of time it takes me to update**. **I try** to **update every week but I hav**_**en**_**'t been able to. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach's POV

They had met up with the girls earlier. Macey, Liz, and Bex were chasing Cammie too. Why she had run off like that Zach had no idea. Why he had been the last to know of her disappearance he still had no idea.

Zach had taken Grant and Jonas with him and they had started their very hard search to find her.

When they had met up with the girls, the girls had already known where she was.

"We don't want her to run," Bex said. "So I want you boys to go in the front

And we'll go in the back."

Of course Grant had to disagree. "Why can't we take the back?" he whined

"Fine, whatever, just don't let her get by you." Bex said. Zach was surprised she didn't argue.

When the guys walked in only one person occupied the café. At first glance the person looked nothing like Cammie, but Zach looked closer. Even though the girl had blonde hair and huge sunglasses covering her face, the shape of the jaw line and the posture that he knew so well were the same.

When they had walked in she had been hunched over a table eating a sandwich like she hadn't a care in the world. You would think she would be more careful considering who was chasing her. She still didn't look up even when they started to gather around her. It was like she was in her own little world.

"Can we join you?" Bex asked. Finally she looked up. Zach couldn't see her eyes but he could guess that they were getting wide.

If they were though, it didn't show in her voice. "If you don't mind hanging out with bad luck." When they sat down Zach noticed Cammie had changed a lot more than her hair. She had lost weight that she couldn't afford to lose. Her face was pale like she never went outside. Her clothes were no longer slightly out of fashion, but so old they could almost be considered ragged. She looked sad, lost, and hopeless.

It hurt knowing his mom was the source of all Cammie's grief and fear. For a few minutes no one said any thing. Then Liz couldn't help herself. "Cammie, why didn't you take us with you? We could have helped you. Do you know how worry we were? Bex was going crazy. And Macey, well she was furious. You should have at least told us you were going." Liz finished out of breath.

"You wouldn't have let me go and if you're going to talk to me call me Lori. Better to be safe than sorry." Cammie said.

It was amazing how hard it was to read someone when you couldn't see their eyes. She was so calm and in control like this happened to her everyday. To Zach that just made her even more incredible. From the first moment he had seen her he had been intrigued. She had been so different than most girls he had known.

"So, anyone hungry?" Zach asked hoping to break the ice. The others shook their heads.

Cammie spoke up. "How much money do you guys have? I spent the last of mine on this sandwich. I'd been planning on sleeping in an ally or on the beach, but if you guys have enough money we can get a room and take shifts sleeping."

Zach was amazingly angry. She was going to sleep in an ally like a beggar. He didn't think so. "Yeah" Zach said his angry barely control. "We have enough."

"Okay then we better go," Bex said. "We've been here long enough. We should really go."

Cammie paid for her sandwich and they left. They were walking down a sidewalk when a scream pierced the air. They all looked down the ally it had come from. At the end of the ally a group of half a dozen or so kids were fighting _monsters_.

"We have to help them," Cammie said and ran down the ally without the others agreement. Zach ran after her, the others on his heels. Up a head Cammie had stopped. Metal bars kept the spies from aiding those other kids. The girls started screaming except for Cammie. She was just standing there, looking through the bar with hopelessness in her eyes.

Zach started to shake the bars. He knew as long as she had that look in her eyes he'd do anything for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

Man, this hydra was one wicked beast. It had terrible eyesight, but still that poison of his was deadly. Now if only Piper would get in there and chop off one of its heads.

Piper was facing a hydra head. She feinted to the left and slashed at it form the right. It was a clean cut. Leo loped a couple fire balls onto the stump.

"Leo! Help me!" Piper yelled. Leo started to throw fire balls at the hydra. They weren't doing anything. The hide was too thick, but there were no scales in its mouth. Leo chucked one into the creature's mouth. The head exploded. It looked like the hydra's poison and fire did not mix.

"Piper I got an idea. Just keep it busy." Leo shouted. If Leo looked closely at the hydra he could tell when it was about to spit poison. The farthest head on the left opened its mouth and got a mouth full of fire. Piper cut off another head.

"Leo!"

"I see it! I see it!" Four heads down four to go.

Leo glanced around. No one was dead. They were doing good.

A head opened its mouth a before Leo could fill it with fire, it sprayed poison. He dodged and had another idea. "Piper, get it to stand in a puddle of its own poison." Not even bothering to question him, piper did as she was told. "Now run. The poison's like gasoline."

Piper was off like a shot. Leo threw a handful of fireballs into the poison and watched it burn the hydra alive.

When they turned around the others had defeated their monsters too. Not without some cuts and bruises of course, but not to bad.

It was then that Leo realized some one was screaming. It was coming from a group of mortals by the metal bars. Leo listened. They were screaming words. What were they saying? "…behind you. Look behind you." Leo whirled around.

Lamia was trying to sneak up on Hazel and Frank. "Hazel, Frank, behind you." Leo yelled. They turned around. Frank fired an arrow, hitting his target like always.

"She was annoying," Frank said.

"Guys," hazel whispered. "What are we going to do with the mortals?"

"Don't worry." Percy said. "I got this. Thalia taught me how to control the Mist."


	6. Chapter 6

Bex's POV

Behind the bars the fighting had stopped. The monsters had turned to gold dust. The teens grouped together and seemed to be in serious discussion.

A guy of about sixteen broke away from the group and walked forward. He had a bronze sword. When he touched the tip, the sword shrunk into what looked like a point pen. He snapped his fingers. A cool wind rushed over the spies. Suddenly they were seeing the battle again, but this time instead of swords and daggers there were pipes and chucks of wood. Instead of monsters, rabid dogs.

'That wasn't what happened' Bex thought. The fate battle dissolved. The black haired boy spoke up.

"Those rapid dogs are crazy and will bite anyone. You were lucky we were here. Stay away form this area if you know what's good for you." He warned.

Bex was confused. They had fought monsters not dogs. Had the trick with the wind worked on him? Or were they trying to trick them?

Bex decided to play along. "Sorry, sir." She said in her best scared little girl voice. "We didn't know. We'll stay away. Thank you for telling us." The others nodded their head and murmured their agreements. Thank god for spy school.

Bex turned and walked out the ally praying the others would continue to follow her lead. She walked around a corner and stopped herself and the other. "Those kids are more than they seem," Bex said. "We should follow them."

"If we followed every person that looks like they're more than they seem, we'd never have time anything else." Macey argued.

"Plus," Zach added. "We need to get Cammie safety."

"I've been taking care of myself the past few weeks. I think I can wait a couple more hours before I need you to carry me away on your white charger." Cammie said addressing Zach. To everyone she said. "Those kids are special. That doesn't mean we should follow them, but they could be dangerous, so it would probably be best if we did."

No one argued. Cammie was the boss here and every one would follow her lead.

"So how do you want to do this?" Zach asked.

"Plant a few bugs on 'em and follow them." Cammie said. "Think of it as a CoveOps assignment."

"who's going to plant the bugs?" Liz asked.

"I will," Cammie said as she took off her wig and sunglasses. Her caramel colored hair slipped from the messy bun she had put it in to fit under the wig. It fell down her back, longer than Bex had ever seen it. After Cammie had wiped off the makeup, she could see Zach out of the corner of her eye, staring at Cammie like he couldn't look at her enough. Those two made such a cute couple and they were good for each other too.

In the ally Bex could hear the other group of kids clucking and clattering down the ally way. They were definitely not spies. Or maybe that was their cover. Headache.

As the spies hid in the shadows, they watched Cammie walk up to the monster fighting teens. She had taken Zach's jacket and with her hair down she looked like a whole other person. Cammie walked down the sidewalk and "accidentally" bumped into the group. Bex couldn't see Cammie place the bugs, but Cammie was a very dependable operative, so she had fate. With her head still down, Cammie murmured apologies and continued to walk.

Liz already had her laptop up and running. Squatting down with Jonas looking over her shoulder talking geek speak, the kind tat only super genius know. Yeah, they were a good couple.

"That was close," said a boy's voice that they all recognize as the black haired boy's.

"That was too close, Percy, and you know it. Maybe we should go back." Said a girl's voice.

"Stop worrying, hazel" said another girl's voice. "I say we stay and…go to the beach."

"If I remember correctly," Hazel said stiffly. "You were the one against this idea in the first place, Piper."

"And now I'm for it," Piper said. "Got a problem with it?"

"Maybe I do."

Another guy's voice spoke up, "girls, please stop arguing. We're a team. We need to start acting like one. We came here to have some fun. It didn't go perfectly, but we weren't excepting it to. Also we haven't fought any real monsters in a while. That gave us some much needed practice. We're already here, why turn back now?"

"Jason does have a point." Yet another guy's voice said.

"Stay out of this, frank." Hazel said.

"No. Like Jason said, we're a team. What involves one of us involves the rest of us. I want to have some fun, so I say we go to the beach." Frank said.

"Annabeth, Leo. It's your turn. Do you guys want to go to the beach or go back to camp?" Jason asked.

"Well," said a voice they assumed to be Annabeth's. "The camp is really starting to feel like a prison. Maybe we'll be lucky and not run into anymore monsters. Besides if we go to the beach, Percy's a son of Poseidon and water's a great conductor."

"Leo?" Jason said.

"You know me. I go with the flow. If every else wants to go, why not?" said a voice that had to be Leo's.

"Fine. If Piper can agree to this crazy plan then so can I." Hazel said.

"Then let's go to the beach!" Percy said.

The spies followed the group all day, but besides the fight and the weird conversation nothing else happened until they followed the teens to a high way. The teens crossed to the medium and disappeared into a maintenance tunnel guarded by two roman looking soldiers.

"We _have_ to follow them." Grant said as if they were about to suddenly just give up.

Grant led the group across the highway. They expected to be stopped at the door, but the soldiers let them pass. They walked down a long tunnel, praying it wasn't a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel's POV

They were walking down the tunnel single file. Hazel was the back of the line. She heard the scuff of a foot and would have dismissed it except it had come from _behind_ her.

"prohibere" she yelled. Stop. Hopeful the Greeks would understand her Latin. "I secuti sunt putamus" I think we are being followed.

"είστε βέβαιοι ότι δευ είυαι οι φρουροί" are you sure it is not the guards? Percy asked in Greek.

"est non derivare mutatio" it is not shift change, she yelled back.

"έτοιμα τα όπλα σας" Percy yelled.

Hazel pulled out her sword and turned around. Then she charged into the black tunnel.

* * *

><p>She didn't know who was more surprised: The teens that were following them or the half-bloods. Percy and Jason made their way to the front.<p>

"Why are you here?" Jason demanded. Hazel looked closer and noticed something.

"formae illae sunt mortales ante," she whispered in Jason's ear. Percy leaned in and Hazel caught what he said to Jason. "That's the girl who bumped into us early." the mortals had been following them. The trick with the Mist hadn't worked.

"I thought you said it would work." Jason said.

"It should have. I don't know why it didn't." Percy replied.

"Well we have to do something about it." Jason said.

"Why don't we take them to camp? If they saw through the Mist maybe they're half-bloods." Annabeth said.

"So it might not have been my fault the trick with the Mist didn't work." Percy said hopefully.

"Half-bloods can still be tricked." Jason said.

"Oh well" Percy said crestfallen.

In front of the half-bloods someone cleared their throat. They looked at the mortals. The girl in front had an impatient look to her. Her caramel colored hair fell down her back as eyes that seen too much stared at them. "If you guys hadn't wanted us to follow you, you shouldn't have acted so suspicious."

"names." Jason snapped out. "Don't lie. We'll know if you do."

"I'm Cammie." Said the caramel haired girl said. "Bex, Macey,

Liz, Grant, Zach, Jonas." She said pointing at each person in turn. No last names. Interesting.

"Do we get the pleasure of knowing our capturers?" Cammie asked.

"First of all you are not prisoners." Percy said.

"So we can leave?" the little blonde, Liz, asked.

"no." Percy said. As if trying to change the subject he said, "by the way my name is Percy. This is Jason and Hazel. And behind are Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth."

"Hazel can you watch them?" Jason asked.

"Sure." She said. With a jerk of his head Jason motioned for the rest to follow him.

The group talked for a second then Percy came back over to hazel followed closely by piper. "We get to guard them from the back." The three marched behind the mortals and continued march forward to Rome.

* * *

><p>They walked into the sunlight. Hopefully the guards wouldn't shoot them. They walked right up to the river. Leo, Jason, frank, and Annabeth plowed right through it. The others seemed reluctant. They glanced nervously at each other, daring one of the others to go first. Finally the girl, Cammie, stepped into the clear water. When she didn't drown or anything the others followed her.<p>

After everyone had crossed they made their way to camp. Reyna met them half way there. "Who are these people?" she demanded. "Why are they here?"

Hazel nudged one of the guys, Grant maybe, and whispered, "Reyna's not very fond of guys. She's got a soft spot for Jason and Percy, but if you don't want to be one her bad side and trust me you don't, keep your mouth shut and respect her. Tell your friends."

Tuning back in the other conversion, Hazel heard Jason say, "We think they may be half-bloods."

Tyson ran up to them with Ella following. "Big scary man gave me letter to give to Reyna." He handed her a scroll and loped off. The parchment looked old. I was yellowed and cracked went Reyna gently opened it.

"Was that a Cyclopes?" Cammie stuttered. Hazel remembered that it must be quite a shock to see what they believed to be impossible.

"That's my brother." Percy yelled out. He was obviously trying to help but no doing a very good job of it.

"And sort of mine." Frank called. The expression on their faces was priceless. Hazel couldn't help but chuckle.

Reyna cleared her throat and Hazel redirected her attention to her. Reyna opened her mouth and began to read.

_Half-bloods _

_You are wondering about the group of teens you _

_have met and brought back to camp. You wonder _

_if they are half-bloods like yourselves. Well rest_

_assure that they are not, but they do have immortal _

_blood flowing through their veins. However, it is so _

_diluted that they have been able to live relatively _

_normal lives. They are descendants of gods. We _

_understand that you would like know who is related _

_to who. So I and my fellow immortals have sent a few _

_gifts. Good luck!_

_Hera _

"What was that?" Cammie demanded.

"If you had any patience you would have waited and it all would have been explained." Reyna snapped.

Just then Rachael Elizabeth dare ran up to them, panting. Jason and Percy grabbed her just as she collapsed. Almost as soon as she touched the ground, she opened her eyes. They were an eerie green. She opened her mouth and recited in a voice to old to be her own:

_Seven shall go west to Pontus's cave to prove their worth,_

_Seven more shall follow to face the Earth,_

_The first shall be a knot of spies, descendants of gods,_

_The second, the Seven of Prophecy, looked up to and awed._

_To save one other, they will risk life and limb,_

_But in the end their separate fates are still grim._

This time when collapsed, she didn't get back up. As Percy and Jason lowered her to the ground, everyone thought of the depressing prophecy they had just heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonas's POV

"Okay," Cammie said her voice deadly calm. "Explain right now."

"You're not exactly in a position to bargain" the girl in the purple cape said. Even if Jonas hadn't gotten a warning about her from Grant he still would have given her a large berth. She had one of those auras that said, 'I'm not going to take any crap so don't give it to me.'

"I think we deserve an answer. You did capture us for no reason. Is this some type of mental asylum?" Cammie countered.

The girl's eyes narrowed. Obviously the comment about this being a place for crazy people didn't go over well. "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut and your ears open. You'll get your explanation, but you have to answer some questions first." She didn't even let us agree to the deal before she started up again. "Why were you following them?"

Everyone knew who them was. "They had a look to them. It would have bothered me if we hadn't." Cammie said.

"Why didn't they notice you? They're trained not to miss anything. At least one of them should have noticed you." Reyna said.

"Maybe they're not as good as you think they are." Cammie said with a smirk. One look dirty look from Reyna had her telling the truth. "Fine. We've also have training. You could say that we're some of the best in our field."

"What's your field?" Reyna asked putting an emphasis on field.

Cammie paused here like she wasn't sure if she should lie or not. Jonas was sure these people were trustworthy and that they would know if they lied. He wasn't too eager to see what they did to liars. "Spies" Cammie snapped out.

Reyna just nodded. She turned to the others. Some type of silent communication must have gone on because suddenly Reyna walked off. She didn't even look behind her as she called out, "6 o'clock at the Fields of Mars. If you are not there on time don't bother to come."

"Have any of you ever heard any of the old Greek myths?" a blonde girl, Annabeth asked.

"Of course." Jonas and Liz replied at the same time. The others muttered something like: 'a couple' 'what do they have to do with anything?'

"They're all real." Annabeth said.

At first there was just silence. Then, a laugh could be heard. Jonas looked around. It was Grant. "This has got to be a joke, right?" he said "there's no way that gods and goddesses and monsters exist."

"Then how do you explain what happened earlier, with the monsters?" Annabeth asked. "You said yourself that what you saw was weird."

Grant didn't have an answer to that. Jonas couldn't believe this. It had to be so elaborate joke of some kind. He said this out loud.

"Then how do you explain Tyson and Ella. What about the guards on the high way? You saw how we fought the monsters. Can you explain that?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, no," Jonas said.

It was that moment when Frank decided to say, "What are those things in the sky?"

Coming down from the sky was a series of packages, fourteen to be exact. They were simple brown. The kind that you would see in the mail except that these had what looked like little white wings coming out of the sides. Each of the packages dropped neatly into a teen's hand. They all suspiciously stared at the packages wondering if they were some sort of trick. Annabeth glanced at her own package. It had a gold omega on the top.

"These are from Mt. Olympus. They're probably the gifts that Hera was talking about." Annabeth said as if the mail always fell from the sky. When they didn't start to open them, Annabeth said, "Well go on, they're not going to hurt you."

Slowly Jonas untied the twine that was wrapped around the box. Even more slowly he opened the box. Inside was a small gold owl. A simple chain attached to it made it a necklace. It seemed kind of girly to him.

He looked around him. The others seemed to have gotten similar things. In fact Annabeth and Liz got the same little owl that he got except theirs were a glowing bronze. To get a better look at his own owl he took it out of the box. Turning it around in his fingers, he noticed on the back an inscription. It read:

_**Jonas **_

_**Roman **_

"What does this mean?" Jonas asked holding up his necklace. Annabeth looked up from her own necklace. She took it out of his hand and examined it.

"I think it means that you're related to Minerva, the Roman aspect of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I got an owl too and I'm a child of Athena. The only difference between ours besides the inscription, is the metal they're made of. Mine's celestial bronze and yours is imperial gold. Those metals are the different metals the camps use."

Jonas nodded as if he understood all this. Satisfied Annabeth turned away to examine the other spies' necklaces. She didn't bother to look at the half-bloods. Theirs had already disappeared. Either they had put them on or put them in their pocket. Jonas followed Annabeth around looking at the others' necklaces. There were some pretty weird ones.

Like he had said earlier Liz had an owl like his except it was bronze and on the back it said, Elizabeth Greek. Grant had gotten a small gold bow and arrow that had his name and Roman on the arrow. annabeth said that he was related to Apollo.

Bex was overjoyed to see the small gold spear with the word, Rebecca Roman, on the shaft. Annabeth said it meant she was related to Mars, the god of war. However, Macey wasn't so happy to see the little bronze dove that said she was a descendant of Aphrodite the goddess of love. Cammie had a small bronze caduceus that Percy said meant she was related to the god of thieves, otherwise known as Hermes.

The weirdest of the necklaces was Zach's. His was a cold, multi-colored jewel set in black metal that Annabeth said was called stygian iron. Tiny milk white bones surround the tiny square. On the back it said, Zach Greek. "You're related to Hades," Annabeth said with a note of pity in her voice that Jonas didn't understand.

Jonas believed in this crazy half-blood thing. It was the only explanation for everything. Looking around it looked like the others believed too.

"Ok, we're going to have to get up early so I'll show you to your cabin." Percy said. "By the way if the gods gave you those gifts I wouldn't loose them. They may come in handy. The others are all wearing theirs tucked under their shirt."

Jonas figured that Percy was right. Quickly he put on the gold necklace and tucked it under his loose t-shirt. Percy started to walk off leaving is fellow half bloods behind.

The spies followed him until they reached a small plain cabin. The inside was simple with a small bathroom in the back. Bunks lined the walls. There were about twenty in total. "I don't care where you sleep but just go to sleep." Percy said. "There's extra jeans and shirts in the closet and all your basic toiletries in the bathroom. Good night." He walked off without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Jonas had never been one to dream so it was a shock when he fell asleep only to wake up in a dream.<p>

Four people were in a room decorated with mosaics. Jonas recognized three of the people. It was Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson with a boy with goat legs. "The labyrinth is a patchwork. I told you, its always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself." Annabeth said.

"You make it sound alive." Percy said. There was a groaning noise echoed from the tunnel they were standing in front of.

"Let's not talk about it being alive, please?" the goat boy whimpered.

"All right, forward." Annabeth said.

"Down the hall with bad sounds?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. The architecture is getting older. That's a good sign. Daedalus's workshop would be in the oldest part." Annabeth said.

The group walked about fifty feet down the tunnel when it turned to cement. There was brass pipes running down the sides and sprayed painted with graffiti.

"I'm thinking this is not Roman." Percy said

They kept going, the labyrinth kept playing with them, changing every few minutes.

A woman's voice whispered in Jonas's ear. It was as If the earth itself had decided to talk to him. "This is what awaits you if you listen to the prophecy and go on the quest except that it will be ten times worse. Your friends will die as you watch them, helpless. There will be nothing you can do. Abandon your quest and your friends will live."

With the earth's dry voice still ringing in is ears, he woke. There was no way he could keep this to himself. He got out of bed to wake the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's POV

After Percy had left with the newbies they all stood around wondering what they should do next. After a moment Jason said, "Well, I'm just going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same." Then he had wandered off in the general direction of the praetor's house where he slept.

That had been several hours ago. He had no idea whether or not the others had followed his lead or not, but still it was almost midnight. It would be weird if they weren't in bed.

Why couldn't he sleep? He'd been laying here for hours and e still couldn't sleep. Maybe he'd go see Piper. Whoa, where did that thought come from? Before he knew what he was doing he's feet were taking him out the door. They took him to the cabin Leo, Piper, and Annabeth were sharing. Apparently they were going to let him decide if he should go in or not because they stopped right in front of the door.

He raised his hand to knock and then lowered it. Why wake everyone up? He had come to see Piper and if she wasn't awake then he'd just go back to his bed and tough the night out. But she looked so cute when she slept. He couldn't help but think. She wasn't guarded against the world like when she was awake. Maybe he'd just slip into bed with her and….

Whoa, hold your horses. Where had those thoughts come from? Stupid question. He knew exactly where they had come from. Jason had a crush/was in love with her. He couldn't decide which. That was probably why his feet had led him here.

He opened the door and crept in. he tip toed past Leo and Annabeth who were in their respective bunks, sleeping. When he found Piper he was surprised. She was kicking and tossing and squirming around without a sound being uttered. Sweat gleamed on her skin.

She was having a nightmare.

Jason couldn't watch her suffer. He knelt down next to her, grabbed her shoulders, and gently shook her awake. She became absolutely still and opened her eyes. They were blind and full of panic.

"It's me, Jason." He said.

Her eyes were confused for a moment. They cleared as she recognized him. Something weird happened then. Usually when she woke up she immediately had that guarded look in her eye, but right now she was trembling and scared. She acted nothing like the Piper that normally showed herself.

Piper grabbed him and hugged him tight. She didn't say anything for a while so he just held her, waiting for her to talk.

"You know when we went to save my dad." She said. How could he forget? He nodded. "Well, it was like that except we didn't save my dad and Leo died. The giant captured you and me. He made me watch him cook you and eat you. I know that really didn't happen, but could you stay?" Jason nodded again.

After a little while Piper pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "I'm scared." She said.

"Me too." Jason said.

"I'm worried about this new prophecy. It involves us and the new recruits. I don't know what I'm doing. None of us do." She said in such a hopeless voice.

"I can't promise it will be okay. But I can promise that I will be there, right beside you the entire time." he hugged to him again. He kept holding her late into the night until they both fell asleep. Piper didn't dream, but Jason did.


	10. Chapter 10

Macey POV

Jonas was so lucky Macey didn't punch him in the face. If he had been any closer to her when he woke her up, he would have had a bloody nose. Macey opened her eyes slowly. "I'll give you five seconds to explain then you're dead meat." Jonas didn't look worried. That was the problem of having assassins for roommates: they didn't scare.

When everyone was up Macey couldn't help herself. She asked, "Is this important? Because if it's not I'm going to kill you."

Jonas took a deep breath. "I had a dream." He said.

"So," Grant retorted. "I have dreams all the time."

"Let him finish," Cammie snapped. "Go on." She motioned for Jonas to continue.

"My dream had Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and a half goat, half boy thing in it. They were in a maze. A labyrinth they called it. The dream was more like a vision. I remember it perfectly. I think it's related to what the red head said." Macey watched the unfolding scene like a movie. "Then a woman's voice spoke to me. She said, 'this is what awaits you if you accept the prophecy go on the quest. except it will be ten times worse. Your friends will die as you watch, helpless. There will be nothing you can do. Abandon your quest and your friends will live.'"

"Okay," Bex said "what does she mean by that?"

"I didn't explain the dream completely. The people were in a maze and it was like the maze was alive. It kept changing and tricking them. They could have been lost forever."

"That maze sounds familiar." Liz said. "You said they called it a labyrinth, right?" when Jonas nodded she continued. "Well, do you think it could the labyrinth from the Greek myths?"

"You actually believe that crap?" Grant asked his eyes narrowed.

"It's the only explanation." Liz replied.

Grant opened is mouth to argue, but before he could Cammie said, "Guys don't argue. If we're fighting weren't not getting anything done. I believe Liz. If she thinks this is real then so do I." she lifted her chin in challenge, but no one said anything.

Finally Bex said, "What did the lady mean by a quest?"

"Jonas," Zach said, "you said that you think your dream if related to what the one girl said, right? Why do you say that?"

"What the red head said kind of sounded like poem. Aren't prophecies poems?" Jonas said.

"That's exactly what it is. It would make sense." Liz said.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what did the red head say? It might tell us something." Cammie asked.

"'Seven shall go to Pontus's cave to prove their worth/ seven more shall follow to face the earth. /the first shall be a knot of spies, descendants of gods/the second, the Seven of Prophecy, looked up to and awed./to save one other they will risk life and limb/ but in the end their separate fates are still grim.'" Macey recited in a bored voice.

"We're the spies in the prophecy and if we know that then the others probably know too." Jonas said.

"Wonder who the Seven of Prophecy are?" Bex said.

"No idea." Liz said.

"So we'll be going to some sort of cave." Cammie said.

"Hang on," Grant said. "Why would we go in the first place? It says that our fates are still grim even if we do go on this 'quest'.

"It said we would go to prove our worth." Macey said. "I'm guessing that's what it takes around here to sow that you deserve some respect."

"That's good, Macey." Cammie said. "Ok what about the face the earth thing? Does anyone have any idea?"

"I don't know." Liz said. "Maybe we should ask the people who brought us here. They might know something."

"Or they might kill us for knowing too much." Grant said, forever the optimist.

"How about we compromise?" Cammie suggested. "We don't tell then anything, but if they ask we answer."

Grant didn't look happy about this, but he agreed to it like everyone else.

"Ok, now can we go back to sleep?" Macey asked.

"Well, you can," Bex replied. "But we have to meet Reyna at 6 and it's almost 4:30.

"Their goes my beauty sleep," Macey muttered. "I get dibbs on the bathroom!" and so the morning began.

*****What would you guys think if I made an NCIS and Gallagher girls crossover?*****


	11. Chapter 11

Piper's POV

Piper woke up to someone loudly clearing their throat. She wished they would go away. She was really comfortable in Jason's arms. They were reassuring. They cleared their throat again. "Well at least some one slept soundly last night." Piper heard Leo say.

"Go away." Piper mumbled.

"It's 5:30." Leo said.

"What!" piper said jumping up? "It's almost time to go. Why didn't you wake us up sooner?"

"You guys looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you."

"So you'd rather face the wrath of Reyna." Piper demanded.

"Well if she wants to put her hands on this I've got not problem with it." Leo said with a smirk.

"That's disgusting." Piper said wrinkling her nose.

"This is coming girl who's in the arms of a guy during the night, who if I might add looks a little touchy, feely." Leo said.

"Leo just cause my eyes are closed does not mean I'm asleep." Jason mumbled from behind piper.

"whatever." Leo snickered. "You'd better get dressed."

Piper pulled out of Jason arms and grabbed for her bag. She pulled out a change of clothes and marched to the bathroom. Quickly taking off her disgusting sweat covered PJs she stepped into the shower. After rinsing off the dried on sweat she pulled on the fresh clothes, brushed her hair, and teeth. Stepping out of the bathroom piper noticed that Annabeth was gone. Instinctively reaching for the dagger that usually hung at her side she snapped, "Where's Annabeth?" clutching at the air where her dagger normally was didn't help the situation.

"She got up hours ago to go see Percy." Leo said. He had noticed the reflex. "Probably wanted to get a little make out time before the meeting."

"Whatever. Lets go." Piper growled.

"We've got to get the others." Jason said.

"Ok. Do you know what barracks they're in?"

"Yeah. Just follow me."

They jogged to the small cabin like structure. Inside the 'prisoners' were loguing around. They all looked like they had been up for hours.

"Come on" piper snapped slightly exasperated that all the girls looked perfectly groomed.

"Okay, okay." Muttered Macey. The stepped out into the pearly dawn light.

"Do you want to get the others or just hope they show?" piper asked.

"If were both late then there is no way that we could get out of a scolding, but since Percy's with the other group they may not get in trouble for being late." jason said logically.

"Makes sense." Leo said. "Lets get going."

They marched to the Fields of Mars. When they got there they saw that the others were already there. Piper looked at her watch. It was one minute to 6. Where was Reyna? As if by magic Reyna suddenly appeared. She glided across the field with an effortless grace. When she came to a stop in the center of the group her cape swirled around her so dramatically that it had piper wondering if Reyna had a theatrical streak.

"I won't beat around the bush. It is unusual the so many…" she trailed off for a second trying to think of the right word. "new recruits to show up at one time. Of course we can never have too many but that's not the point. You have not gone through the normal tests, in fact you seem to have disregarded every single tradition and requirement that as been set before you. The only reason you are still here today is the fact that Juno herself has vouched for you. Now there is a quest in the confused tangle of this. It I involves some of the best people in this camp and you spies. I don't trust you. Do any of you have anything to add?" Reyna practically demanded.

Jonas gingerly raised a hand as if he was in school. "ummm… Miss Reyna I have something to add. Piper winced when she heard the Miss. Reyna's correct title was praetor not Miss. Poor boy.

Ignoring the lack of the proper name she said, "Well get with it."

"I had a dream last night, though I think it was more vision than dream. I remember it perfectly. Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, and a half-goat half-boy person were there." Piper saw Annabeth and Percy exchange worried looks. "They were in this thing they called a labyrinth." The worried looks intensified. "it was like it was alive. it kept changing and confusing them so that they were going in one big circle. Then a lady spoke to me. Her voice was dry and made me think of rumbling earth." All the half-bloods exchanged worried looks on this last comment. Gaea was the constant force they were battling. "she said, 'this is what awaits you if you listen to the prophecy and go on the quest, except it will be ten times worse. Your friends will die as you watch them, helpless. There will be nothing you can do. Abandon your quest and your friends will live.'" The silence that followed was deafening.

"So were going back into the labyrinth?" Percy asked. For a second piper thought she could hear a trace of fear in his voice, but that had to be wrong. He had already faced the labyrinth. Why would he be scared of it?

"It looks that way." Jason said.

"Also it looks like you will all have to go on this quest." Reyna said.

Piper knew that the spies would not understand why they had to go on this quest if the dangers were so high, so it didn't surprise her when one spoke up. "Why are we even going on this? The dangers are so high that we could all be killed. I don't know about you, but I like living." Bex said.

Reyna opened her month to yell at the girl but before anything could come out Jason said, "Because I also had a vision last night. As I was sleeping Juno or Hera as some of you know her came to me in my sleep. She told me this quest was vital to the survival of the world. She said it would help us with our quest in Rome and that you would also gain from this. She said that you would learn valuable skills that could help you with what ever your mission is." Jason said all of this so calmly it wasn't really a wonder that the spies believed him.

"Ok, so how do you prepare for a quest?" Cammie asked.

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I looked at my traffic stats and was completely blown away by the number of people who have read my story. I have to admit I wasn't really interested in continuing this story because I thought no one was reading it. Most of you did not review. I don't fault you for that as I have done it myself though I have to admit a review always gives me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoy this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Grant's POV

Turns out preparing for a quest was a lot like preparing for a mission. You took what you think might come in handy and hoped your plan worked, except that they had no plan. And the equipment was different. Gold and bronze knives, bow and arrows, swords, and whole bunch of other awesome weapons. They had given Grant a bow and a dagger. It wasn't the first time that he had used a bow so he wasn't surprised by the comfortable the way the bow settled into his hand. The dagger he'd stuck in his boot for easy access.

Earlier that day the half-bloods had decided some major things.

"I don't think we should leave right away. When we went on that quest before with Percy we at least knew he was a powerful demigod and could fight. We don't know if these spies can use a bow or a dagger or a sword. How do we know that they're not going to panic when they see a monster?" frank demanded.

"I don't know." Jason said. "I didn't know if Piper and Leo could fight and I took them on a quest."

"Yeah, but you had already faced monsters together. These people haven't even done that." Hazel argued.

"How about we stay one or two days as long as the spies promise to train with their weapons. They probably already have some training so it shouldn't take to long for them to get acquainted with their chosen weapon." Piper suggested.

"That sounds good." Annabeth said. "I like her idea. Any objections?" When nobody said anything she said, "Let's get these guys some weapons."

An hour later he was at the archery range learning how to quickly draw and nock an arrow. Frank was giving him lessons. It was funny because frank was so awkward with almost everything except the bow. In fact he was amazing, sending three arrows off in as many seconds and they hit their mark every single time.

"Don't shoot at two targets in a row." Frank said. "If you do you'll begin to rely on the first shot to judge your second. You don't always have time for a second shot."

"If this is suppose to be a prep talk it's not working." Grant said.

"It's not. It's suppose to be a reality bringer. You don't have time to mess up in the field so you can't mess up in practice."

"Lovely" Grant muttered under his breath. He drew back the bow to the corner of his mouth, full draw frank called it and released. Quickly he reached behind him for an in arrow then notched and pulled to full draw in one smooth motion. Both arrows found their marks. Frank looked at one end of the field where one arrow had hit a target to the other end where the other arrow had hit. He then nodded is approval.

"Not bad." Frank said.

"So I can stop?" grant asked a little hopefully.

"Can you use that dagger of yours?" frank replied.

"Of course. They do teach us some things at spy school." Grant scowled. Looking at him, grant knew, no one would think that he had just lied. In fact he usually didn't think anything of the lie, but frank's nice nature and willingness to help him had the guilt setting in hard and fast. He turned away so that frank didn't see the guilt that was obviously there. He went to a school for assassins, not spies.

Frank, oblivious to the internal war that raged inside grant, said, "Well you'd better get Annabeth's approval first."

Mumbling thanks he hurried off in search of Annabeth.

It didn't take long. Annabeth was working with Bex showing her some neat tricks that Bex didn't already in hand to hand combat. In just the few minutes that grant was standing there he could already tell Bex was losing. Finally, when Annabeth managed to pin Bex down he made his present known.

At his quiet hi Bex looked up and her grin was a mile wide. She pushed at Annabeth to let her up. Annabeth seeing the look in the girl's eyes quickly relented and stepped back into the shadows to give them some privacy.

"So what have you been doing this entire time." Bex asked.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Grant replied.

"Anything productive?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, love." he said slightly wounded. "I wouldn't just play around.

"Well anyway," Bex said. "I'd better get out of here before I get too used to someone whipping my ass."

Bex stood on her tip toes and lightly pecked her lips to his but grant deepen the kiss by pulling her up against. Minutes later when they broke apart both of them were breathing hard. "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner." Grant panted out.

Bex still dazed from the kiss just nodded and walked off.

Annabeth came back and assessed grant's skill with the dagger. She seem to approve but was disappointed to find out he didn't know how to throw one. Slowly over the next hour grant learned how to throw a knife. Annabeth was surprised by how quickly he caught on. "You're a natural." She had said to him.

When Percy walked up with a worried expression on his face grant knew it was time to leave. "Uh, Annabeth I'm going to go."

"Okay," she said distracted. "Just remember to pack a small bag. We're leaving in the morning.

"Already packed." Grant said. But he didn't think she heard him.

Later that night grant sat on is bed; running is fingers through his hair. As cool as he acted around him he was actually nervous as hell. He shifted slightly and winced at the slight squeak that came from the bed. He hoped the others hadn't heard it and woken up. glancing around the room he was satisfied that no one had so he turned his back to the room.

When soft, strong arms encircled is waist he almost jumped. It took all is training not too. "You should go back to sleep, love." Grant whispered to bex.

"Not while my man's still awake." Bex said. grant could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well then I guess you'd better stay and keep me company." Grant said patting an area of bed beside him. When she slid into his lap instead he wasn't surprised. She buried her head into his neck and hugged him.

"I'm nervous too." Her muffled voice came. He could feel the word against his skin. He knew it took a lot for Bex to admit it, but he knew that to comfort him she would do even more if she had too.

Only she would pick up on his nerves. He turned his head and kissed her temple. "You want to talk about it?" grant asked. She shook her head like he knew she would.

"Let's just sit here for a while." Grant didn't know if she had said the words out loud or if she had simply thought the words and he had read her mind, but he did know that those same words were in his own mind. He pulled her closer and they sat like that until morning, neither sleeping for of the other being gone when they woke.

**Grant and Bex have many layers. The layer you saw of grant today was the layer he normally showed the world, but in the last few weeks he'd gotten more and more reckless and angry after Cammie had left because during the short time that he had know her she had become a sort of sister of his. They had of course sent emails regularly to each other, but that's never told in the books of course;) (Who I'm I kidding? I just fabricated a story that could work so I could have an angry, reckless grant). Bex knows for most of her friends violence works, but with grant she know that being sweet to him is the best way to act around him.**


	13. Chapter 13

Frank's POV

It was early in the morning when he woke up. As was his habit he snatched a sweat shirt and went for a morning jog. The air was pleasant and helped to take is mind off his many problems.

When he returned the others were awake. They were just finishing up packing their bags. Frank snatched his own bag and they started off to the spies' cabin.

The chaos that they found when they got there did not fit the early morning hour. It was mostly just the girls. They were screaming, running around, and yelling advice to each other. They gave frank a headache just by listening. He could image how the boys felt.

"Are you almost ready?" Frank yelled.

Grant answered. "This could take a few more minutes."

"We need to get going, like now" frank said with an emphasis on now. "The others are probably already waiting for us."

Apparently frank's words didn't mean anything because it was another five minutes until they were ready. "Come on, let's go." He said gruffly. He headed towards the river without making sure they were behind him.

At the river the others were already there. "What took you so long?" hazel asked.

He jerked his thumb pointing behind him.

"ohhhh," she said.

"Let's go." Jason said. "Reyna isn't going to see us off. She said since we already have a praetor and a former praetor that we didn't need her."

"Did she really say that," Percy asked. He looked a little skeptical.

"Not in as many words but yeah that basically what she said."

"Poor, poor, Reyna." Percy said.

"Don't let her hear that," hazel warned.

"Can we go?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, come on guys." With that they waded across the enchanted water and began their quest.

The had been walking for maybe an hour or so when Percy asked, "does anyone one know where Pontus's cave is?"

"It's never been mentioned in Greek mythology." Annabeth said. "but Pontus is one of the older gods of the sea. Actually that's not very accurate. Pontus _is_ the sea. Kind of like Gaia is the earth but she is older."

"So you think it will be along the coast." Cammie said.

"yes." Annabeth replied excited that someone had understood.

"That's a big area." Liz said. "Really big. We'd never be able to find the cave."

"If that's your best idea then we're screwed." Grant said.

A quiet voice spoke up. "I have an idea." Frank looked around to see who spoke. It was Percy.

When no one said anything he continued. "You said Pontus is the sea, right? And I'm a son of Poseidon the god of the sea. Do you think if I tried I could sense the cave?"

"Seaweed Brain, that's a great idea!" Annabeth exclaimed. "For once you're actually using your brain."

Frank hid a smile behind his hand at the last comment. He could see the others doing similar things, except the spies. They obviously hadn't spent enough time around Percy to know how dumb he sometimes acted.

"I think it would be better if we were by the coast." He said. The endless walking started again but at least this time we had a destination.

Frank found himself walking beside grant. "So how did you do with Annabeth?" he asked.

"That girl can fight." Grant said. "Can anyone beat her?"

"With a dagger, no one. In hand to hand, no one. But she's not that good with a spear or a bow."

"Well that's good to know she's not invincible." Grant said.

"Why aren't you guys at your spy school?" frank asked.

"We get the summer off too." Grant said.

"Ok, let me rephrase: what were you doing in San Francisco?"

"How do you know this isn't where the school is?" he counter.

"Because you don't know the town." Frank said.

Recognizing defeat he said, "We were chasing down Cammie."

Frank sensed he wouldn't get anymore answers. He left grant behind to draw even with hazel just as they reached the shore.

Frank looked at Percy. His eyes were closed and he walked straight into the water. He kept walking until his head was submerged. Frank felt an automatic pang of worry when he did resurface but dismissed it because he knew Percy could breathe under water.

"What now?" Cammie asked.

"We wait." Jason replied.  
><strong>Not my best work but if you could still review I would be so happy. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's POV

When Percy didn't surface after a minute she could feel the panic and fear mount. She clasped her hands together and started to recite Walt Whitman in her head as she waited. The half-bloods didn't look worried. In fact they looked bored.

"What's wrong with them?" Bex whispered. "One of their own just disappeared into the ocean and they don't do anything."

Liz could tell that Cammie agreed with Bex. She watched as Cammie marched up to the half-bloods. "Aren't you going to do something?" she demanded.

"What?" Jason said his forehead creased in confusion.

"Mad woman on the beach." Leo called out earning him thirteen glares. "I call them as I see." he shrugged.

"Percy just walked into the water five minutes ago and hasn't surfaced." Zach said walking up to Cammie's side to support her. "Aren't you going to do something?" he asked repeating Cammie.

"yeah." Grant shouted. "Where we come from you look out for your team mates."

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Annabeth started to laugh. Liz had thought that Annabeth was a smart and reasonable person. Apparently she was wrong. Annabeth quickly stopped laughing when she saw no one else was. Still not completely under control she gestured to frank. "Tell them." She choked out.

"Percy can breathe underwater." Frank said.

Liz saw Macey blink once in disbelief. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Percy can breathe underwater." Frank repeat but slower this time as if Macey were a young child. Macey narrowed her eyes and Liz could see the plots for revenge in her eyes.

"That's impossible." Liz said stepping in before frank ended up on the ground in a pool of blood.

"No one can do that." Liz said.

"Monsters are impossible too but you saw them." Hazel said.

"That's different. It could have been a trick of the eye or costumes or something." Liz said. She was not going to be proved wrong.

"Liz, I hate to break it to you but monsters are real. Greek gods are real. Breathing under water is possible and so many other things too." Piper said. She walked to the front of the group and looked Liz in the eye. "I know it's hard to believe but it's all true."

Liz pursed her lips. "Prove it." There was a look in her eye that only got there when she was determined to get summer homework

Piper looked around to each person. Each one shook their head, unwilling to reveal their powers to the new kids. Finally piper look rested on hazel. Liz could see how much she wanted to refuse but she stepped forward knowing she had to do the right thing.

She reached the front of the group. "Stand back." She said. "And no matter what do not touch anything that's on the ground."

They backed up, forming a kind of circle around her. She closed her eyes in concentration. Liz couldn't see what she was doing. She glanced down and a glint of gold caught her eye. She reached down to pick up the gold nugget that she swear wasn't by her foot a second ago. Before she could hazel opened her eyes and saw what Liz was about to do. With a shout of warning hazel dived for the gold. She scooped it up right before Liz touched it.

"What are you doing?" Jonas demanded. "She found it fair and square. It's hers to keep."

"I told you not to touch anything on the ground. If you don't star listening you'll end up dead." Hazel said. She clutched the stone to her chest. She got to her feet still holding the gold.

With a firm hand she through the gold into the dirt. It the dirt and went through the dirt like a stone into water.

"That rock was cursed. If you had touched it you would have been seriously injured or worse." Hazel said.

"Where did the rock even come from?" Cammie asked.

"I pulled it out of the ground."

"How do we know you didn't plant it there or if it was even cursed? You touched and you haven't been seriously injured or worse." Zach said.

"I'm immune to it. If anyone else had touched it they would have been in serious trouble. Besides I'm all the way other here and none of the rest of us are even near you. You guys spies so I would think you'd be able to tell if some one planted something." Hazel said. Liz could she her temper rising.

"How do we know this whole thing isn't a hoax? You could be secretly laughing at us this entire time." Bex said her own temper rising.

"If that's how you feel then why'd you come?" hazel asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm still here." Bex said. "Except to maybe kick your butt."

"Take your best shot." Hazel growled. They advance towards each other fists raised. Bex was just swinging her arm for a punch when a bolt of crackling electricity m snapped down from the sky turning the sand at their feet to molten glass. The two of them danced back.

"That's enough." Jason said. Liz could see the steel in his sky eyes. He was normally easy going but he would not tolerate fighting within his team. "Hazel what's gotten into you? You don't normally act like this. And Bex you may not have known this but I will not have the people I'm leading fighting. If you want to battle each other do it when we get back until then get your act together."

He turned to look at the other spies. "Was that proof enough?" they just nodded afraid to anger him.

It was of course at that moment that Percy decided to surface. His eyes reflected the water making a startling combination. "I found the cave!" he called out excitedly. He glanced around the tense group. "What did I miss?"


	15. Chapter 15

Percy's POV

His head broke through the water and he announced excitedly, "I found the cave!" He was grinning, but when he glanced around the group it slowly faded. "What did I miss?" he asked.

When no one answered he decided to leave it alone for now. "Come on you guys. I'll take you down, one at a time to the cave."

He let the thrill of finding the cave come back to his face. "It's not that far." he said as the other waded in. "Only about a hundred feet down. And once you get in the cave it's nice and dry. When they were all gathered around him, he asked, "So, who wants to go first?" when no one volunteered he said, "No brave soul willing to set an example for the others?" he asked knowing that it would provoke someone to step forward.

"I'll go." Both Cammie and Jason said. It was obvious who the leaders of the two groups were.

"Well, can't take you both down at the same time so you two need to decide between yourselves." Percy said.

Jason looked at Cammie. "Rock, paper, scissors?" he suggested.

"Sure." She said. "On the chute."

"Rock, paper, scissors, chute!" they said at the same time.

Cammie looked nervously at the rock she had made that determined she would be going first. "Ready to go?" Percy asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Cammie said a determined look entering her eyes.

"Ok." Percy said. "We're going to dive down as far as you possibly can. Then I'm going to form an air bubble around us and propel us to the cave. For everyone else I'm not going to come to the surface again." He said addressing everyone this time. "I'll just hover about fifteen feet under the surface. I'll send some bubbles or something up and someone else can come down, okay?" he got thirteen nods in response. "Let's go."

He dove down into the water. He flipped onto his back to make sure Cammie was keeping pace with him. She wasn't a very good swimmer. She was floundering in the water, pathetic looking, and was making so little progress he had to help her. With a small kick he was level with her. He took her wrist and guided her down into the depths as he gathered bubbles of air around them.

When there was finally enough air around them, he spoke to her, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. "It's quite an experience, isn't it?" he asked.

"Thank you." She gasped out. "I couldn't have made it with out you."

"That what's I'm here for." He said. "The rest of the trip should go relatively easy."

"I hope so." She gripped his arm a little tighter than what was probably needed, but he didn't comment. It must be terrifying, having tons of water over your head and the only thing keeping all that water from squishing you was a teenager that you had just met.

Scary.

He guided her to the cave which was only about a quarter mile away. The entrance to the cave was a lake. You'd have to swim a couple hundred feet to reach shore. The shore was slippery stone that forced you to step carefully. The cavern that the lake was in carefully funneled you into a dark tunnel.

They're heads broke the surface. For a second they just bobbed there. "Do you think you can make it to shore." Percy asked.

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a no." Percy said. "It's okay. Water can really sap a person's strength." He understood her embarrassment about not being able to swim by herself.

With strong strokes he reached the shore in seconds. When she was safely on dry land he said, "Stay here. I don't want you wandering into the tunnel and running into some monster."

"No need to tell me twice." She said as she collapsed onto the ground, shaking for the cold.

He swam back to the other and set up a couple bubbles. Jason swam down and the process was repeated. Eleven more times he went back and forth and by the time he got done he could barely drag himself out of the water.

Someone put a canteen to his lips and he tasted the liquid-cookie sweetness of nectar. Warmth surged through his bones and he immediately felt better.

When he opened his eyes everyone was gathered around him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He got to his feet and walked to the tunnel. Jason and Cammie hurried to the front of the group, determined to lead. Annabeth fell in step with Percy and slipped her hand into his. It was impartial to be holding hands, but he needed the comfort as much as her. He'd hoped that he'd never have to set foot in a labyrinth again. It held his worst nightmares and biggest fears. It constantly changed so that not even Annabeth could figure it out.

He hoped this quest would be other with soon.

Their steps echoed against the walls. They wouldn't be sneaking up on anyone. Percy didn't know if that was a bad thing. It was dark and the small flashlight that Percy held barely held the gloom at bay. The terrain turned rocky. He grabbed Annabeth's hand even tighter. They started to go down hill. The rocks got bigger and turned into those huge slabs of concrete that were broken up and put on the edge of rivers. He let go of Annabeth's hand to better make his way over the rocks.

His leg slipped and he slid thigh-deep into a dark hole. With the help of the others he pulled himself out. They marched forward. They didn't know what they were looking for, but there was no point to stopping.

The tunnel began to level out, the concrete turned to sand. They turned the corner and were stopped. The tunnel split into four branches.

Everyone fanned out around the passageways. A scratching sound drew their attention to the ground. In the dirt, words were being scratched out.

You don't know why you're on this quest. I have decided to tell you. I have selected you fourteen to complete a quest for me. In seven days time many of my children and my children's children and their children will awaken for the first time in ages. All at the request of their beloved aunt, I have no wish for this and neither should you. So I have called upon you to lull them back into their slumber. Down these tunnels are at least one if not more of these gods and goddesses. You will need to split up. Down each tunnel you will face the power of evil and fear. Each tunnel is different. When you come across the gods and goddesses you will know how to lull them back to sleep. I wish you good luck.

He realized he had no trouble reading the message. Someone nudged him. "What does that say?" Zach hissed. He looked at Zach. If Percy could read it then anyone should be able to.

"That looks like Ancient Greek." Liz said. She was crouched down on the ground in front of the message.

Percy unfocused his eyes. It was true. The message was in Greek.

"It tells about our quest. It says we need to put some gods to sleep." Annabeth said.

"You can do that?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I've done it before."

"Was it easy?" Jonas asked.

"Nope." Piper said.

"It also says we have to split up." Annabeth put in.

"No," Cammie said. "I will not split up from my team."

"It says we have to." Percy said. "We won't be able to complete the quest otherwise."

"So we just do what they say with out question?" Bex asked, outraged.

"What choice do we have?" Hazel said.

"We could forget about this whole quest and go back to our lives." Grant suggested.

"If we do who know what will happen." Frank said.

"I say we continue the quest." Piper said. The spies began to nod their heads in agreement. If Piper felt guilty she hid it well.  
>"What groups do we divide into?" Jonas asked.<p>

"I think we should have two groups of four and two groups of three." Jason said.

"I agree." Zach said.

"One demi-god and one spy should go with each group." Hazel said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "And everyone should have plenty of drachmas so that we can contact each other."

"We have some communication devices." Liz volunteered. "We can use those too."

The half-bloods shared a look. Would it be worth the risk? "sure." Jason said making the decision for them.

"So, who's going to go with whom?" frank asked.

Subtle gestures we made—people moved closer together or farther apart.

"Ok, umm, Percy and Annabeth do you want to be in a group together?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." Percy said.

"Zach and I will go with them." Cammie said.

"Bex and me want to be in a group together." Grant said.

"And Jonas and I want to be in the same group too." Liz said.

"So who wants to go with them?" Jason asked.

Leo's hand shot up. "Can I go with Bex and grant, please?" he asked. When Jason nodded, he started to dance around almost as if he had to use the restroom.

"I'll go with Jonas and Liz." Hazel volunteered.

"Me too." Frank added.

"So that just leaves you and us, Macey." Piper said.

"fun." Macey said with out any enthusiasm.

"Let's go and keep in contact." Cammie said as she pasted out the communication devices.

In silent agreement each group turned a different turned and marched forward to begin the trying journey to find the gods and put them to sleep.

**Ok for anyone who is confused about the labyrinth: it's not a labyrinth. I think of it more of a tomb: a resting place for gods and goddesses that the world is better without and yet their influence is still there because they represent evils that have dominated our world since Pandora's jar. Awake the world would stand no chance against them and would fall into Chaos. **


	16. Chapter 16

Leo's POV

Dark, creepy tunnels were definitely not his thing. It didn't help that the tunnel kept getting hotter and hotter. Sweat dripped down his face. His shirt was soaked and his hair was damp. He could not be hotter if he was in a roaring fire. Yet, every time he looked at Bex and Grant he couldn't see a drop of sweat on them.

When they had started down the tunnel there had been sand for a floor but now the floor was a dark oil-stained concrete. It reminded him of his mother's work shop.

The tunnel suddenly got lighter. Leo looked up and was blinded by the overhead lights. Bare bulbs were strung down the tunnel. He clicked off his flash light. He was confused by the looks he got from Bex and Grant, "what?" he asked.

"Why'd you turn off your light?" Bex asked.

"Because we don't need them." Leo replied.

"What are you talking about?" Grant said. "I can barely see the hand in front of my face without my flashlight."  
>"Whatever, it's not my fault if we reach a dark tunnel and your lights die." Leo said.<p>

They continued on without a word. The rock walls turned into metal. They were smooth. When they came across a room they stopped for the night. Within ten minutes they had a fire going and grill cheese cooking. After eating leo took first watch. Bex and Grant went to the far side of the room to set up their sleeping bags and grab some shut eye.

Quietly Leo set up his own sleeping bag. He sat down and let his eyes wander around the room. After a while his mind began to wander as well.

For some reason his mind settled on his mother's death. He could remember the day perfectly.

He blinked and suddenly he was in the break room for his mother's work shop. He was eight again and still innocent to the cruelties of life. The woman who he now knew to be Gaia was speaking to him. "How will you stop me?" she whispered. She walked towards him and his hands caught fire. Fire licked the walls, dancing across the locked door like a taunt. He finally knew what that sleepy smile meant.

Suddenly he was talking to the police. They weren't very nice. He could tell they thought he had killed his mother on purpose. Murder their eyes said. And he believed them.

'Murder,' a voice said in his head. 'You killed your own mother.'

'No!' he tried to shout back. 'It was an accident. I didn't mean to.'

'You lost control your mother told you not to. You killed her.'

A man appeared before him, flames clinging to his burned body. 'Your mother died slowly.' He said 'she cried for you with her last breath. You could have saved her.'

'No, that's not true.' He tried to say. He charged the man. The man turned and ran down a tunnel, his aflame body lighting the way.

'Going to kill me like you did your poor mother.' He taunted.

'Who are you?' Leo demanded.

"I am Phoni, the god of murder. I have been interested in you for a while." The man, Phoni, stopped and turned. The tunnel was a dead end. Leo drew a large hammer out of his tool belt.

He raised it above his head and prepared to strike the god down when Phoni said, 'murder me, Leo and we can be friends forever. I'll be better than any of those half-witted humans you call friends.'

Leo paused. His friends were his family. He would never abandon them. Slowly he lowered the hammer.

'Not man enough to kill me?' the god taunted.

"No," Leo said. "I'm human enough not to. I didn't murder my mother and I won't murder you. I'm not a killer." He threw the hammer aside.

'That's where you're wrong, Leo. Next time I wake you are first. Good night.' Those last two words shouldn't have been chilling, but they were some of the scariest words he'd ever heard.

Suddenly he collapsed. He opened his eyes to see that Phoni was gone. The tunnel was dark again. Two figures crouched over him and he flinched scared the god's threat would be carried out sooner rather than later.

"Leo, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked. In the light of the flashlight Bex and Grant's faces had a ghoulish quality to them. Even in the poor lighting he could see them visibly relax because he was awake.

"You ran off and we had trouble keeping up with you. Then you said something but I don't know what because I was still catching my breath." Bex said.

After a moment Leo said, "We need to contact the others." They didn't question him. Maybe they were afraid that he was unstable, maybe they didn't want him running off again. The list was endless, but what ever the reason he was glad they didn't ask. He waited a moment as Bex set up the connection.

"All set," Bex said. She handled the device to Leo.

"One god down." He said.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I put one to sleep. He won't be bothering us." Leo said.

"How? When?" Percy asked.

Leo took a deep breath and began his painful story. He explained his thoughts and theroys, letting the words come to him. Finally when he had finished and everyone had signed off he sat with his back against the wall and just rested. He must have dozed of because the next he remembered was someone shaking him and handing him an energy bar.

It was going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I ****hope you guys like this. I probably won't update for a while. I would like it if you guys could tell me what you think of this chapter. If you have any questions or concerns just PM me or review. I'll try to PM you back.**

Macey's POV

Macey didn't like to admit she was scare. Who did? But at this moment in time if saying those words could have magically transported her out of these tunnels and back into Gallagher's safe walls she would have gladly said it.

Jason and Piper walked a head of her. They were talking quietly. They way they stood, closer than just friends gave away what they felt for each other. Macey was almost jealous. She'd never really taken an interest in boys except as a way to past the time. Meaningful relationships weren't what she was good at to put it lightly. In fact if she hadn't gone to Gallagher she might never have learn to communicate with real humans. She wouldn't have any real friends. And that was ugly. More ugly than any face she would ever see.

A squawk came from the radio at Jason's hip. "One god down." That might have been Leo's voice, but it was a bad connection so she couldn't tell.

"What?" Jason demanded. He stopped and piper stopped with him. Macey had no choice but to follow suit.

She listened to Leo and his tale of death and darkness. She couldn't say she envied him. He was the first. They had no idea what to expect, but because of his confrontation they now had at least an idea.

When would her own come? Would if bring flashbacks of the past or would it be completely different?

After Leo had finished they agreed to bed down for the night. The tunnel they were in was massive, More of a cavern really. The walls, ceiling and floor were all white. In fact if she hadn't known any better she might have thought that they were in a mine of some sort.

They ate before they bed down. Jason took first watch. He would wake Macey in two hours. She laid her bedroll down as far from the others as she could mange while still being in talking range. It wouldn't do well if they were separated.

Using her pack as a pillow she laid down on her down and was immediately sucked into dreamland.

She was on the roof top in Boston again. She was being attacked. Her arm was broken. She could feel the pain, but it was nothing compared to the fear. Cammie pulling her toward a vent. Pushing her into it. The fear that they would follow.

Cammie was gone. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Fear. More powerful than any she had ever felt in her life. Had the cavern stolen her in the night?

Before her life at Gallagher. The way she treated everyone. As if they should worship her. She was the best. She was rich. Not because of anything that she had done, but that didn't matter. She deserved to be rich. who cared about the people that weren't?

Revenge sweet on her tongue. Wanting to make the people that had hurt her family pay. A desire that never seemed to be quenched. Fueled by the fear she saw in her sisters' eyes.

Hurt when she saw Cammie and Zach together. He was taking Cammie away from her. Yet happiness. There was no fear in Cammie's eyes when they were together. But would she remember her sisters?

Running as fast as she could. Trying to escape the pain that she felt. She didn't want to be held or coddled. She wanted justice. Wait not justice. Revenge.

She woke up suddenly with a hand shaking her shoulder. "Two hours then wake Piper." He handed her the only watch they had among them. She nodded. He put he's bed roll close to Piper's. Close but not too close.

She picked her own up and moved it closer to the fire. She hadn't realized just how cold it was in the cavern. If fires could burn with a passion this one definitely wasn't. It was small, more like dignified embers than a real fire.

She stared out into the darkness, listening to the quiet breaths of her partners. It was soothing listening to them. When she was like this she could pretend that she wasn't alone. That someone had her back. She turned to look at them.

Their hands were intertwined. She came back to reality. She had no doubt that if it came to a choice between their own lives and hers they would save themselves and leave her to rot in the tunnels.

She shivered. If she didn't put something on the fire soon it would go out. She hopped up. Taking a flashlight she walked around the large room and looked for something to burn. She was surprised to come across a bunch of wadded up fabric. It was in the far edges of the room. She would have never seen it if she had stayed by the fire.

Quickly she used her knife to hack long stripes off of it. As she continued she noticed it seemed to be wrapped around something. Carefully she began to peel the fabric away. She nearly screamed at the sight that greeted her.

A small baby was lying amidst the great amounts of cloth. It was obviously dead. The skin was brown and dry. It clung to the bones. Its eyes were closed its face distorted in an inhumanly amount of pain. She in an instinctive gesture reached to comfort it before realizing what she was doing. She snatched her hand back as if she had been burned.

What should she do? She wondered. The baby obviously hadn't been given a proper burial. In fact it looked as if it had been tortured to death.

A hand touched her shoulder. It was odd. She felt no need to be startled. The hand was small. It rested lightly as if it was more air than flesh.

"That's you." The voice was feminine and no doubt came from the person that was behind her.

"A weakling. Unable to protect yourself. Always relying on others. And yet in constant pain. Do you see the ugliness? The pathetic way it balls its fists. As if it could beat the world. Ugly." The woman fell silent.

They stood there watching the baby.

"This is your soul. Now that you see it do you realize why you can't have friends? To them you are too ugly."

"But I'm beautiful." Macey mumbled.

"Only on the outside, my dear. So you not think that those around you can not see you as you truly are? You are alone. You always have been. Your companions will not save you if I decide to take you.

"Why do you fight it? If you embrace it you can do so many things. The first step is to show your companions the ugliness that lies within them."

Macey felt something stir deep inside her. Something agreed with this woman. Unsure at first she reached down to pick up her knife.

"Yes, yes, that's it" the woman cooed. Reassured that what she was doing was right, she walked back to her partners. She was an inky shadow in the dark cave. She approached them as silent as a cat. She knelt next to Jason first.

His sleeping bag had come down so that it was only around his hips. She put the point at the base of his neck. She didn't even touch him and yet his eyes fluttered as if he sensed her presence. His eyes opened slowly. The cloudiness that usually occupied a person's eyes when they awoke wasn't there. Instead they were calm.

"Do it." He said quietly.

She didn't move.

"You don't have the guts do you?"

She still didn't move.

"We don't know each other well. In fact we've barely exchanged two words. Yet I know this isn't the kind of person you are. You've never killed before have you?"

He didn't wait for her before he continued. "It's not easy. And even when you know you have to they still come back and haunt your dreams. There's always some part of you that wonders: did you really have to do it? You are a good person. On the outside you are beautiful, cool, and aloof, but people like that don't cross a country to save their friend and yet you did."

Her lip quivered. She bit it to stop. "But I'm ugly." Macey argued. "When it mattered most I couldn't do anything. I didn't even realize what she was planning and we're roommates. And then when I got over the shock of her disappearance, I got angry. More angry then I have ever felt. And it was all directed towards her."

"What could you have really done? She's a spy. She's been training to lie. Besides what could you really do? Why wouldn't you be angry? She left and didn't tell you. You could have helped her while she was there, but she wouldn't let you. You have every right to be angry." Jason said.

Macey's eyes were big in the dark. She said quietly, "would you have been angry?"

He didn't hesitate before answering. "Yes."

She drew the knife away from his throat. She let it drop to the ground. Tears leaked out of her eyes and soon she was sobbing. The kind that hurt your chest and just make you want to cry harder. She sat down on the ground. Jason moved next to her and just held her. She wrapped her arms around him as if he were the only thing holding to this world. And at that instant maybe he was.

She didn't know how long it was before she calmed down. When she was finally done she stood up. She grabbed Jason's wrist. She didn't know why, but taking his hand felt too personal. She led him to the baby.

As she looked at it she felt more tears escape her eyes. She looked over to Jason. He wasn't crying. Instead he looked tired almost like this wasn't the saddest thing he had seen. She was glad that she wasn't him in that instant.

Without a word she bent down. She tore the fabric so that it was just the right size to wrap the baby. She carefully began that task. By the time she was done Jason had a fire going.

For a moment she cradled the dead child in her arms. Gently she slid her into the fire. Quietly then she began to sing. It was a lullaby that she remembered her nanny would sing to her. Even through the fog of time she could still remember the words. Her voice rose and fell as they watched the baby turn into ash. As she reached the second verse she took Jason's hand. Not in a girlfriend way, but more as if she was a younger sister seeking comfort. He seemed to understand because he let her stand there, holding his hand until the fire had died down to just the barest of embers. Silently they walked back to their own fire and just sat together thankfully they weren't alone.


End file.
